Thomas Jefferson University (TJU) is one of the oldest academic health centers in the United States, with establishment of its Jefferson Medical College in 1824. The Jefferson Alumni Hall (JAH) is the largest of the buildings housing wet bench laboratory research. TJU is dedicated to the humane care and use of animals in research. TJU operates USDA-, OLAW- and AAALAC-accredited facilities. Animal Resources currently operates a 24/7/365 facility in JAH in approximately 19,000 sq. ft. of housing and animal care support space in a stacked configuration on floors 2 through 5 with a larger facility on the 6th floor. The 6th floor also contains the sanitation and caretaker staff support areas. JAH facilities represent about 26% of the entire TJU animal program by current census, but occupy the largest physical footprint. Currently there are 136 principal investigators conducting research under 451 IACUC-approved protocols on campus. JAH was constructed in 1968. TJU recently commissioned an external study which determined the building had a useful life of over 40 more years. This study resulted in a multi-year strategic plan to modernize the lab and lab support space for greater efficiency and program expansion. TJU was awarded and has completed an ARRA facilities renovation grant (1 C06 RR028626-01) that modernized approximately 18,000 sq. ft. of lab and lab support space. In addition, a Commonwealth of Pennsylvania Redevelopment Assistance Capital Program (RACP) grant has allowed for another 18,000 sq. ft. of modern lab and lab support space to be constructed. The newly created space in concert with the planned capital investments for JAH will greatly impact program growth in this building. This and other on-going renovations will increase volume of the animal program needs by investigators by about 25% and will stress an already outmoded cage sanitation facility. Sanitation is a critical component to any successful animal research program. Equipment which has exceeded its expected longevity results in multiple inefficiencies both in operational disruption and energy utilization. Failing infrastructure not only impacts the animal facility, but may disrupt other productive lab spaces by accidental discharges of water. This application is requesting the replacement of existing equipment as well as updating associated infrastructure. The procurement and installation of this equipment will result in increased personnel efficiency, less down time, significant operational savings and decreased negative environmental impact.